Royalty in the Free Marches
by shynerdylady
Summary: M!Hawke/Anders and F!Cousland/Alistair. What Alistair's visit to Kirkwall could have been like if his lovely wife had accompanied him. Also some liberties with story line. I hope you like it!


_This is my day-dream of what Alistair's visit to Kirkwall would have been like if, perhaps, his wife had accompanied him. I miss my Warden lady of awesomeness *sigh* I also embellished on plot in ways that I know isn't possible, but thought it'd be nice if they were :)_

_My grammar is horrible. Please forgive me. Thank you reading! I hope you like it! :D_

* * *

Emmalene stood at Alistair's side, arms crossed over her chest as Meredith stormed away in a huff past Hawke and his companions. "Well. That was awkward," Alistair looked to his wife.

Emma looked on as Meredith left and a man and a few others entered. She recognized Anders immediately. "Maker's breath," her dark expression was replaced with a smile at the sight of her old friend.

Anders' face widened in a grin as he saw both the king and queen of Ferelden awaiting their arrival. "Andraste's ass. _Emma_?"

Hawke looked back over his shoulder and grinned at the happy look on Anders' face. He then turned to face the king and queen and chuckled at the smile on Emma's. They were indeed friends, he surmised.

"I'd heard from Nathaniel you'd wandered to this part of the world. Never in a million years would I have imagined you gallivanting about without me," she stepped forward and grabbed the mage up in a happy embrace.

He squeezed her back just as tight. "You've inspired me."

"Alistair, you remember Anders?" Emma turned to her husband. "And my manners have gone out the window. Please forgive me," she held Anders gently by the arm as she looked to Hawke, Aveline and Varric. "I am Emmalene. And this is-"

"I am Alistair," he stepped up at her side. "I do know how to introduce myself dearest," he jested playfully.

Hawke was touched at the quick glances between king and queen. Their playfulness was endearing, and testament to their true care of one another. "I am Finn Hawke, your majesty's," the mage bowed his head.

"Aveline Vallen," the guard captain took a knee. "I was a soldier in the king's command at Ostagar. It was tragic, what happened there," she offered her condolences on the loss of so many men and women of the Grey Wardens.

"That seems so long ago now, doesn't it?" Alistair looked to his feet at the memory.

"It does," Emma spoke. "Thank you Aveline. I am glad you made it out of there safely." Aveline smiled as she stood, touched at her words.

"And I am Varric Tethras, at your service your majesty's," the Dwarven rogue charmingly introduced himself with a bow at the waist.

The king and queen bowed their heads as they looked on at the four before them. Emma looked to Anders, then to Hawke. "It is gracious of you to meet with us, Champion," Emma smiled.

Finn found himself stunned at the intense amber of Emmalene's eyes. She was remarkably beautiful. It was no wonder Alistair looked on at her as he did, eyes filled with admiration and adoration.

"Of course, Your Highness. I came as soon as I read your letter. And I couldn't help but notice the conversation, if you can call it that, between yourselves and Meredith?"

Alistair snuffed lightly. "Yes. She doesn't seem to feel the same way about mages as we do."

"What has happened?" Finn asked. He was a little ruffled at Alistair's words, not knowing if they were in favor of mages or not. But he knew Emma was a friend of Anders. She had to know he was a mage, as well.

"It seems some mages from Kirkwall have escaped to Ferelden. Seeing as our 'apostates' are by law free men and woman, there really isn't anything I can do. But Meredith seems not to get that," Alistair spoke with light bitterness in his voice.

Emma agreed. "It seems the powers here are tipping towards a certain side on the scale."

Anders looked to Finn, then to Emma. "The injustices here... wait. Did you say apostates are free in Ferelden?" his eyes widened at realizing what Alistair had said.

"Yes. Since the end of the Blight we enacted the law that every man, woman, elf, mage, were all freeholders of their own right in Ferelden. It's taken years, still tumultuous to this day, but the land has begun to settle and accept our creed. Of course if it wasn't for her I don't think anyone would have listened," Alistair jabbed at himself as he nudged Emma with an elbow.

"What of the Circle?" Anders eagerly asked. "Are mages still kept there? And the Templars?"

"The Circle Tower was neutralized and turned into a prison for mages who have broken the law, for murder, rape, things of the sort any man or woman would go to prison for. But as criminal mages they are kept in the Circle as prisoners. Templars guard them, the ones who chose to remain for that task.

"And don't think we didn't recruit the purest of heart to remain at the Circle for this," she interrupted Anders as he began to protest further. "Only those who would unbiased-ly watch over the lives of their charges were deemed worthy of these guard posts. The prisoners there have committed crimes, and serve their sentences for that alone."

"All templars were given the opportunity to continue serving the Maker as soldiers of the Chantry, but could no longer hunt down apostates. Mages," Emma reiterated. "There are no apostates in my country. Only men and woman. And any Templar who wished could join the Ferelden army as revered soldiers, holding the ranks they held within the Templars into their service to the king. Many indeed did, and our military defense has grown considerably with this."

Finn and Anders looked as if they would lose strength in their knees. Word had never reached their ears of the drastic changes that had taken place in their homeland.

Varric looked bewildered as well. "And, that works? It really works?"

Emma looked to the Dwarf. "You would be surprised what hope and kindness to those who only wish their Maker-given freedoms could give back to the world," she smiled, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Ha, well of course, but... you just, flipped it around in a matter of 5-6 years? Just like that?" he chuckled. "Andraste's ass, Anders was right about you."

Her brow furrowed. "He was, was he?" her eyes glided over to her friend.

"Oh please," Anders huffed, "as if anyone would deny you are a bit frightening at times. Formidable and virtuous, but scary as hell."

Alistair laughed, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. Emma elbowed him hard in the side, a huff of pain escaping him as his laughter continued. "I'm just glad to know others have seen how scary you can be," he jested.

The rest of the group, Emma included, laughed along with the king.

"Alright," Emma hushed everyone. "My adoring personality aside," she smirked, "we've called you here to offer what help we can. I am stationed here, for now, under command of the First Warden. Alistair joined me here on his way to Orlais. Our relations with them are, shaky at best," she looked to her husband.

"Empress Celene is more than hospitable, but it seems even after all this time her court could overthrow her decisions. War could be imminent," Alistair voiced with great worry. "They don't seem to like the decisions we've made as king and queen."

"Overthrow the empress?" Finn's eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure it's not as simple as that," Emmalene spoke, but quickly thought about her words and pursed her lips in thought, "or maybe it is..." The five looked to one another as the queen shrugged, "well, that's what you're heading there for to find out, right dear?" she turned to Alistair.

He sighed, "yes. Yes it is. Why do I always get to do the "fun" stuff?"

Finn laughed. He really liked them, Emmalene and Alistair. They were just like everyone else, only they carried the weight of a nation on their shoulders. But you'd never guess it after talking with them for a mere five minutes.

The group spoke a little more on the situation in Orlais before Aveline and Varric took their leave. Finn had stayed, waiting as Anders and Emmalene caught up with one another. He watched on at the two while he waited.

This was a Grey Warden commander, indeed. Emmalene's platinum silver pauldrons, chest plate and hip guards glimmered even in the dim light of the throne room. The tunic of royal blue and white that draped below her armor was fastened tightly to her by the leather belt at her waist. He couldn't help but notice the curves of her figure. To think this woman brought the final blow to the Archdemon. She could have easily batted an eye to it and felled it with a smile.

"She's something, isn't she?" Alistair's voice penetrated Hawke's thoughts like a knife.

"The Queen?" Hawke asked. He wondered if the king was asking at his stare. His palms began to sweat nervously.

"She argued and argued about coming here with me, despite her duties to the Wardens," Alistair smiled and looked at Hawke. "I can never win with her."

Finn smiled. "I am thankful for your... well, beliefs, I should say. It gives me hope to know that I am not branded maleficarum with no chance of redemption by the leaders of my home."

"You of all mages are formidable and commendable Hawke," Alistair looked to the man with pride in his eyes. "We need more men like you. Good and honorable."

Anders looked over at Alistair and Finn talking. "The king seems well."

Emma smiled. "What, Anders?"

"What?" he asked innocently as he looked at her. "Well I've only met him the once, really. He seems to have been able to keep a hold of you."

"Don't mock him Anders. He's the best man I know," she glanced over to her husband, adoration plain as day in her eyes. "Besides... I had no idea," she looked to him minx-i-ly as she insinuated the obvious relationship between mage and mage.

Anders looked sheepish. "He's the best man I know." His eyes suddenly met hers. "And of course, the only woman I would have is unfortunately a queen and a really huge pain in my ass."

"You flatter me," she played right back with a smirk.

"Will you be staying in Kirkwall?"

"For a time. The Wardens have business. I would divulge, and I may still," she looked to him sternly, "but for now it will have to wait."

"Very well," Anders understood. "Are any other Wardens here?"

"Not yet. Nathaniel is home, to see his family for once. And Oghren's been back in Ferelden leading excursions into the Deep Roads there. Valena and Sigrun have a small scouting band, traveling the lands in search of some information regarding the Architect and other matters." Her eyes met his, "and Justice... I've heard stories, Anders."

"Privately, please," he hushed her. "There is an undercity here, called Darktown. I hold a clinic for the sick there. When you have time, I'll explain." The rushed and urgent tone of voice he spoke with worried her. She had heard only rumors of a gallant mage infused with a spirit, a righteous abomination whose only purpose was to set the tides right at the maltreatment of mages. The effects of their spirits intertwined as one held unknown results in her mind, and it troubled her.

"It'll greatly ease the worry in my heart to speak with you as soon as possible," she urged.

Anders couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. She looked confused as he placed a hand on her arm and squeezed. "To have people who care so much about me, despite, everything," his eyes gave way to memories she could only guess were painful and dark, "thank you Emma. For everything you have done for the world."

She was surprised further at the embrace he gave her. He exuded a weary aura, but she also sensed an unstable urgency in his voice. His sudden expression of gratitude only solidified to her that something weighed heavily upon her friend.

"I will find your clinic at dusk," she pulled him from her and looked into his light amber eyes.

"Very well," he nodded as he let his arms fall to her sides.

"Does it feel chilly in here all of a sudden?" Alistair spoke at the look on Emma's face.

Finn could see the same foreboding look in her eyes and nodded. "Perhaps a little."

"Finn," Anders turned to face them, "we should be getting back."

Finn looked as Emma approached himself and Alistair. She smiled to him, "if we could talk again, perhaps tomorrow morning? I'm told you hold a mansion here in what's called Hightown?"

"Indeed. I look forward to it," a charmed smile escaped him as he bowed his head. "Till then, your majesty's." Anders and Finn met at one another's sides as they exited the throne room together. Emma stepped up to Alistair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, were you right?" Alistair asked her.

"Andraste's tits I hope not," she sighed. "Something troubles him greatly. I am going to meet with him and find out what's going on."

Alistair chuckled. "I am not surprised."

"What?" she asked at his laugh.

"Things here in Kirkwall seem rather, impending. I feel like our new friends may have a lot to do with what could happen here," he motioned the two mages as they walked out of the giant doors.

The look on his face brought the question, "what do you think will happen here?"

"War," he said flatly. "The tensions in your friend, Anders, are testament enough of that."

Emma's eyes drifted to the door where the two men had exited moments before. She couldn't disagree with Alistair, as much as she wanted too. "What has happened..." she asked the air about them.

Alistair could see the wheels turning at the distant look on her face. He stepped closer and placed a hand at the small of her back. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to be so foreboding. Anders just seemed rather desperate is all. I know he is your friend," he added with a small smile.

"Indeed," she nodded. She looked to Alistair and smiled back.

"You know it's curious," he began as he reached up and scratched the back of his head, "I noticed Finn and Anders seem, well a couple, right?"

Emma nodded. "What of it?"

"He, Finn I mean, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of you," Alistair looked sheepish. "It's silly of me to be jealous of a gay man, isn't it?"

Her surprise was met with equal amusement. "Oh Maker's breath Alistair..."

"I'm serious! He was almost drooling at the site of you, I swear!" he defended.

She covered her smile with a hand and tilted her head in adoration of the man before her. "Oh Alistair," she reached out and touched his cheek, "even if I were ever so enticing to catch the eye of a man of same sex preferences, there is only one man for me."

"I know," he looked down at his feet, ashamed. "This happens a lot, you know. You just don't notice."

"Because all I see is you," she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "Come now dearest husband," she laced her arm through his and pulled him along with her. Alistair leaned down and kissed the edge of her jaw as he pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

"So you know the Queen well then?" Finn asked Anders as they descended the steps of the Viscount's Keep.

The blond-haired man looked to his darker-haired counterpart. "What is that? Jealousy?" an intensely amused smirk turned up the corner of his mouth.

"Tch," Finn scoffed.

"Finn, she is a friend. One of the only I have ever really had. She was honestly the first person to ever see me as just a man, not a mage. Not an apostate," his voice darkened as his plight surfaced once more. "I can't believe the changes made in Ferelden at their rule. It's, it's like a miracle."

"She is a remarkable woman indeed," Finn answered as he thought on her again. Her intense, amber eyes filled his head. She had been radiant in his eyes as she spoke so openly and honestly with them.

"Seems I should be jealous," Anders' voice interrupted Finn's thoughts. Finn flushed red in the face, causing Anders to guffaw in amusement. "Ha! You fancy her don't you!"

Finn fumbled, "well, it's, it's not everyday you meet a woman whose slain dragons, freed a legion of mages and is stunningly beautiful to boot," he tried to defend, failing horribly at it. "It's all rather, daunting, you know."

Anders' head flung back as he laughed and laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"Tell me you never thought of it yourself then! You've known her for years," Finn argued.

"Oh, believe me I have. I tried very, very hard to seduce that woman back in the Wardens," he rubbed his cheek as he thought back to their times at Vigil's Keep. "Back then I didn't have this ever-growing vengeance eating away at me," he almost flinched at the dark confession he made unintentionally. He continued nonetheless. "I found everything about her intensely arousing and intriguing. She was like a plague upon my heart."

Finn was surprised at the honesty. "Really?"

"You've seen her, talked to her," Anders waved a hand in the air in front of him, "Maker be damned to make such a perfect women only to have her married to a king."

"Heh. She is taken with him."

"Lucky sod," Anders smiled. "Ah, as it should be. She deserves whomever her heart falls too."

Finn reached over and slid his hand into Anders'. "I'm glad then, she was taken before she could whisk you away," he confessed as he felt Anders squeeze his hand tight.

"As am I," the blond smiled lovingly at the man at his side.


End file.
